After the War
by StarSapphire16
Summary: Sam's been gone three years and the war's been over a month before he returns to the roadhouse. Dean/Sam family with a Dean/Jo pairing. Please read and review!


Here's another one-shot. It's a Dean/Jo with lots of Sam for good measure! Thanks to my wonderful beta, Ashley and please read and review!

* * *

Sam's been gone for three years and the war's been over for a month before he shows up at the Roadhouse. His eyes are tired with dark circles underneath and he looks as if he's been walking for days. He sits at the bar and isn't surprised when Ellen sticks a shot of holy water beside his beer. He downs them both before he finally opens his mouth to speak.

"Hello Ellen. Have you seen Dean around by any chance?" Sam knows he has no right to ask about Dean after the way he left and after everything that has happened but he can't help himself. The war is over and all Sam can think about is his brother. Thoughts of Dean are the only things that kept him going all those months. He only hopes that Ellen doesn't tell him he's dead because he'll never forgive himself if Dean died alone. He lets out a breath as Ellen responds.

"He's on a hunt. You can stay here until he gets back." In that moment, Sam knows that all has been forgiven. He smiles his thanks at Ellen and is about to ask about Jo when the object of his thoughts walks to the bar from the jukebox, smiling at him. He's surprised to hear AC/DC blasting through the stereo and thinks of Dean. Jo's blonde locks still tumble down her back and her eyes are bright with happiness. He wonders why, considering how things were the last time he saw her.

As he looks down from her face, he is taken aback to see that not only is she wearing a silver ring on _that_ finger but she's obviously pregnant. Pregnant and glowing. He stammers some bit about congratulations and asks her where her husband is, saying that he'd love to meet him. He thinks nothing of it when her face darkens as she tells Sam that he's on a hunt and Sam knows that Jo would never have married someone who didn't share her love of hunting. He just hopes it's not some ass like Gordon Walker.

He hugs her hello and smiles when she returns the hug with equal fervor. He's missed Jo almost as much as he's missed Dean and for him, that's a big deal. They might only have gone on a few hunts together, but Sam got to know her then and he thinks about how different his life would be if Dean and he hadn't met Ellen and Jo. It's not something he likes to dwell on, because he knows they wouldn't have made it through the opening of Hell, the saving of Dean and the war on their own.

Jo asks him what happened after he left and for once he doesn't dissuade her. He tells her the truth. About fighting with the demons only to turn at the last minute. He's the reason evil lost and though Jo knows that already, she wants to hear it from his lips. She's not surprised that he attempts to cover it up, because Sam's never been one to brag. He tells her that he tried to find her dad only to discover that Bill's soul has been at rest for years. He sees tears in her eyes when he tells her this and she pushes them away from her eyes with her fingers and thanks him.

When he is done she runs her hand through his shaggy hair in a mothering fashion and sets another beer in front of him. She tells him that Bobby should be here soon and Sam smiles, asking if he lives nearby. The way she smirks lets him know she can't wait to tell him. She glances at Ellen, raises her eyebrows and Sam spits out his beer on the clean bar.

"Bobby and Ellen?" Jo laughs at his reaction and decides to put those images out of his head, though she wishes she could have taken a picture of that projectile of beer.

"Are just friends. I just like to screw with you." Sam glares and changes the subject.

"How's Dean?" She's not sure what to say. After all, Dean should be the one to tell Sam – he's his brother. She decides to stick with the facts and let Dean deal with the technicalities later.

"Dean is fine, Sam. He misses you, but he's still hunting." Sticking with the barest of facts was probably not the best idea as Sam decides to keep asking questions.

"Does he hunt alone?" Sam doesn't want to know the answer – doesn't want to feel he's been replaced – but he knows that he wouldn't want Dean to be alone for three years so he sets his own feelings aside.

"I was going with him for awhile but now with the baby…" she trails off. "Sometimes he goes with Bobby but if it's something routine he usually goes alone. He keeps saying he's going to retire but every time he does, something else comes up." She chuckles and Sam can just picture it. That thought makes him sad, yet he soldiers on with his questioning, wondering what on earth had changed to make Dean willing to let Jo hunt with him.

"Is he angry at me?" Sam hates that he has to ask someone else about his brother's emotions and well-being. He hates not knowing. He asks about Dean's personal life and Jo immediately straightens before speaking and Sam knows the answer before it comes out of her mouth.

"That's something you'll have to ask Dean about." Her words are final and Sam tries to think of what else he might be able to wheedle out of her.

He asks when Dean will return and Jo shrugs. "Probably late tonight or sometime tomorrow. He finished the job this morning but it was a ways away."

Sam wants to ask her how she knows but decides not to. It's only right that Dean has someone to talk to and he wonders if Jo's husband is okay with her being there for Dean. He wants to ask her more about her husband, but before he can, she's walked back to the jukebox and he starts to hear the strands of REO Speedwagon.

"Dean hates it," she says by way of explanation and Sam wants to know why it matters about Dean, yet he can't ask her. Everyone deserves their secrets.

Sam asks her about the baby – when it's due and if she knows the sex yet. She smiles in that way only expectant mothers can and tells him that the baby's due in about four months and that they thought it'd be better to be surprised when it comes out. Right now, she says, the nursery is all done in yellow. He can tell she's excited and when the baby kicks, she lets him feel.

Sam turns back to his beer and hears the door open. He turns around when he hears Bobby's familiar voice call out, "Winchester, get me a beer." He goes to respond when he realizes that Bobby isn't talking to him. Hell, Bobby hasn't even noticed that Sam is here yet. Sam sees Jo get Bobby a beer and in that moment everything is clear.

"He settled down, then." The words are as much of a statement as they are a question and Jo is sympathetic as she looks at him, her eyes conveying her apology for not telling him sooner.

"If it makes you feel better, he tried to track you down for two months before we did it. He really wanted you up there with him," she says.

"Who stood up there with him?" Sam doesn't really want to know, but it's an appropriate thing to ask and he worries that he's been replaced in Dean's life. That's a stupid thought and he gets that when she responds.

"No one. We went to Vegas instead." She smiles and Sam realizes that Jo is much more like Dean than anyone else he's ever met. It's right that they're together. He laughs as he envisions their spats.

"I'm glad, Jo. I know I wasn't around and that I left, but I'm glad that Dean hasn't been alone. I'm glad he's settled down. And, I'm glad you're my sister-in-law." The words are a rush of emotions and Jo isn't surprised at them. Sam's always been the more emotional brother. But, she's more like Dean and her response makes Sam smile.

"We don't have to hug or anything, do we?" she cracks and everyone laughs. In spite of her words, she does lean over to hug Sam and he's happy for the contact. He's happy that he has a family now, more than just Dean, even though he knows that Dean would have been enough.

Bobby walks over to the two and it's as if he's seeing Sam for the first time. He's never cared much for blubbering, but if there was ever a time to hug someone, it's right now. Bobby grabs the younger Winchester without a word, hugs him tight and lets him go. Sam's eyes are bright and he's so thankful that they have all forgiven him that he feels as if his heart would burst. He's kind of glad Dean isn't here to witness that revelation. He would be made fun of that for weeks.

Evening turns into early morning and still the four are awake. It's half past two when Ellen finally tells Sam that she'll make him up a bed in the back if that's okay with him. He tells her thank you and she heads to the back, Bobby following and he wonders if perhaps there is something between the two. He looks over at Jo and asks her if she's going to turn in as well. The shake of her head doesn't surprise him.

"I'm always here when he gets home," she says by way of explanation and Sam worries about her and the baby so he asks her about sleep.

"I slept most of the day, Sam. When you got here, I'd only been up for an hour or so." And then he understands. She's changed her entire day around just so that Dean can see her when he gets home. Their parents would have loved her.

"Does he know I'm here?" Sam doesn't know if he wants someone to tell Dean or if he just wants to surprise him in the morning. Maybe Jo will let him wait up with her and he can see his brother for the first time in three years. The thought both excites and worries him.

"No. I figured he might go off to brood then and I'd rather have my husband home sooner rather than later. There's alcohol here, so if it's drinking he wants…" she trails off and Sam is astounded yet again by how easily Jo can keep his brother in line. They really were made for each other. He wonders if they would have been pushed together had Bill Harvelle lived. Would something be different? He shrugs off that thought because at least they are together now.

"Can I wait up with you?" Sam asks and holds his breath. It wouldn't surprise him if Jo says no because if he were in her position, he wouldn't want to share tonight with his wife's sister or brother. He doesn't even know how long Dean's been gone and he feels slightly selfish, but throws that feeling away. It's been three years.

"Yeah. Besides, he'd throw a shit fit if he found out you were here and didn't get to see you." She's being truthful. While she knows that Dean has put her and the baby first, she also knows that Sam is a big part of him and he's never truly forgiven himself for not finding him. Either way, Jo loves Dean enough to let Sam stay.

Ellen comes back to say goodnight and doesn't look surprised to see that Sam's decided to wait up with Jo. She gives them both hugs and kisses before telling Sam that his bed's ready whenever he wants it. He thanks her and hugs her again. He feels her pleased, yet surprised smile and whispers a thank you in her ear.

The two sit together for hours, talking at some intervals and staying silent at others. The jukebox is kept going and Jo tells him it's tradition to play Dean's favorite songs while she waits up. It's her way of calling him home.

It's five in the morning when Sam gets up to go to the bathroom and Jo clears away their glasses from the bar. She hears the door open behind her and turns to see Dean walking inside. He looks tired and Jo knows that he didn't find a motel because he wanted to see her. That thought makes her smile.

She waddles as quickly as she can over to him and he scoops her up and kisses her, his mouth fusing with hers and pouring out the longing she's felt since he left. They whisper _I love you's _and inwardly smile at the other's eagerness. They're both different now that the war is over – more open, somehow. They finally separate and Dean gets down low and talks to the baby. Inside, Jo is laughing at this Hallmark moment and knows that sometime she'll have to ask her mom to videotape this so she can show it to Sam. Sam. That thought brings her out of her reunion and she tells Dean that there's something she has to tell him. The urgency in her voice stops him and he asks what.

"Sam's here." Jo knows she can't sugarcoat the truth and she wouldn't want to anyway. But Dean needs to know that he's here. She can't lie to her husband, not about this.

His back stiffens and she can tell that he doesn't know whether to be happy or angry. She pulls him into her, kissing his neck and whispering that it's okay. They pull apart at the sound of Sam's boots walking back into the bar area.

Sam's not sure what to expect and he's sure that Jo's told Dean that he's here by now. He half-expects anger, because if Dean had left him without a word for three years then he'd probably be pretty pissed.

If Sam had come back before the end of the war, Dean knows he'd be angry. But the war's over because of Sammy, and as girly as it sounds, he's so happy that Sam's alive that anger doesn't matter. This is as much of a chick flick moment as they'll ever have, but somehow, he doesn't care because their arms are around each other and Sam's tears make their way down his face.

The brothers part and Sam's mouth spills out apology after apology. Dean tells him that it's okay. Besides, as much as he wishes Sam hadn't left he knows that if Sam had stayed he wouldn't be where he is now. And right now, he's pretty damn happy with his hot wife and soon-to-be hot child. Sam smiles at this and whispers a congratulations. The smile on Dean's face is enough to light up a room and Sam knows that leaving was the right thing.

It's a touching scene, one that Jo doesn't want to interrupt. So she settles for watching, for knowing that one of Dean's demons has been put to rest because Sam's finally come home.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! xoxo - Becky


End file.
